A person often must be present in environments where the air is dangerous or can become dangerous due to the presence of harmful gases and toxics. When the air in the environmental atmosphere becomes dangerous to a person, such as due to high concentration of the dangerous gases, it can be necessary for the person to know that fact. Various types of gas monitoring and sensing devices are used in such environmental atmospheres.